When Things Go Wrong
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: My starting one shot for an untitled story to be published later. More information inside. Selena feels like she is slowly losing her best friend and she has no idea why. Delena/Demena, Selena mainly, Demi is mentioned.


**A/N: Hey Guys, I know I've been AWOL for a while and I'm sorry. Between working at a daycare, quiting, finding another job and my computer crashing things have been crazy. My personal life has also been kind of out of wack as well. I finally finished up TPD in case you didnt already know but i doubt I'll be continueing Saving Miley. That story seemed to have lost the interest of people.**

**In the meantime, I hope you liked this one shot. If this story interests you let me know. If this gets enough of a response, a full length story will be spun off from this one shot. The story will be unlike any story out there and unlike my other stories, it will be based off true events. It will cover tough situations so it will be a little hard for me to write but I'm ready and excited to share this with you guys.  
**

**Things will be a lot different. Instead of Demi and Selena being the same age, Demi will be four years younger. Dont worry though, like me you'll probably forget there is an age difference haha. Demi will also have an older brother and Selena's sister Gracie will also be in this story. But instead of being a baby, Gracie will be around Demi's age. Dont worry though, as the story progresses things will fall into place and make more sense.**

**Just to warn you, this story features a little bit of Jelena. There's a reason I may share later. Over all though, this story is mainly Delena, Demena, however you want to put it, and tells my version of their friendship.**

**Character List: (In Order of Appearance)**

**Selena Russo: Age 18**

**Mandy Russo**

**Justin Torres: Age16**

**Gracie Torres: Age14**

**Demi Torres: Age 14**

**Those are my main characters. The story will also include minor characters that will be introduced as the story is told.**

**I wont' be posting the story until I have it perfect and I know it will be read. I want to make sure this time that I have a good quality story. A story shouldn't be told otherwise in my opinion lol. Anyway, enough of my rambling her's my starting one shot. (and in case you were wondering the full story currently has no title)**

* * *

I guess on the outside looking in our friendship looked a little unconventional. She was 14 and I was 18 when we met, and on top of that she is my ex boyfriend's little sister. I guess when things started going bad between us it should have been for seen, but it wasn't; well mostly.

Here let me explain. From the moment we looked past our differences and started liking each other, yeah we hated each other at first, we were so close it was like we were attached at the hip. We did everything together: six flags, water parks, church trips, doctors appointments; you name it we probably did it together. Even with everything that went good though I always had a nagging feeling things would go bad, an I guess you could say I was right. One month things were fine and dandy and the next month things started going bad.

I was falling for her brother again. I guess that could have been part of the reason but other than that I didn't understand what happened between us. Shared events became a contest of who could ignore who the longest, fun times in our youth group became a struggle of having no fights throughout the night, spend the night activities became awkward and no fun, and simple conversations became one-sided especially over text message. I knew from the start I was losing her but every time I brought it up she'd either get defensive and deny it or it'd start a fight. After a while I kept my mouth shut.

Nights were the worst for me. While during the day I could keep busy, night-time my brain would be on over drive. I'd often spend nights crying myself to sleep unless I kept occupied and that's how my insomnia kicked in.

Then came the phone conversation we had about her brother. I wouldn't even call it a conversation really. I had decided to give him another chance. She was the last person I wanted to tell as it was but then she made the situation worse for me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need to tell you something"

"Ok, what"

"Don't get mad ok?"

"Look Selena I don't have time for this just tell me."

"I-I wanna date your brother again"

"Ok? I really don't care what you do Selena. I'm not your girlfriend. You don't have to tell me everything."

"What? You're the last person I told"

"Ok cool. I have to go, bye"

And with that the line went dead. I stared at my phone for a minute. She had never talked to me like that before. Her voice sounded of annoyance and what, hatred? I didn't even know nor did I understand. We always told each other everything and me think she's my girlfriend?! That was just ludicrous. We had always told each other everything. Why was now any different, because I was wanting to date her brother again?! Big fucking deal! I shrugged and dropped my phone. The following day her brother and I were dating again and Demi's reaction was far out of my mind. With her treating me so bad lately I really didn't give a shit what she thought anymore. I was back with the love of my life and she could just get over herself. I was going to enjoy myself no matter what.

If only I knew then though how much things would change in exactly a month's time. If only I knew things would go from bad to worse in just a blink of an eye and my world would be turned upside down with just one texting conversation.


End file.
